Metal Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Paleomario66
|-|Metal Sonic= |-|Classic Metal Sonic= |-|Neo Metal Sonic= |-|Metal Overlord= Summary Metal Sonic is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's greatest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. It was deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching Sonic's. Credit to Nibroc-Rock for the Neo Metal Sonic Render. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 5-A | 5-A | 4-A Name: Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic CD) Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Skills, Flight, Most of Sonic's basic abilities (Homing Attack, Spin Dash, etc.), Can generate lightning, shields and fire a powerful beam from it's chest cavity | Likely all the same abilities as base, Also acquires Power Mimicry (By copying and using other characters abilities), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting Abilities, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Fusionism (By merging the debris of the Final Fortress tower and create his Metal Madness body in order to complete the transformation), He also possessed all the abilities of Chaos and all the teams members (Adventure Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Amy, Big the Cat, Cream, Espio, Vector and Charmy) | Limited Telepathy via ESP, Invisibility, Shapeshifting and Gravity Manipulation (Via Color Powers) | All previous abilities drastically enhanced, Flamethrowers, Homing missiles, Can launch it's fingers as missiles which encase their target in a crystal sphere, preventing movement or action, The ability to freeze time using Chaos Control Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Created by Robotnik/Eggman to be able to match Sonic in every regard. Regularly upgraded to avoid becoming outdated) | Large Planet level (Comparable to Adventure and Modern Sonic) | Large Planet level (Leveled a large portion of Eggman's air fleet flagship to generate the materials to progress to it's next form) | Multi-Solar System level (Even when incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do nothing but slow it down; after becoming complete, it fought Team Super Sonic. Eggman himself had doubts that the Chaos Emeralds could match its power. In the Adventure Era, the Chaos Emeralds were shown to be superior to the Final Egg Blaster, which is 4-A) Speed: Relativistic+. Higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Almost exactly on par with Sonic in speed, raced with him at least two times, can use its V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to accelerate equal to or exceeding his speed though only for short bursts) | FTL. Higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack | At least FTL | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Adventure Era Super Sonic. Fought on par with Team Super Sonic Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Lifting Strength: Class 10. At least Class 10 as Neo Metal Sonic. Class P as Metal Madness and Metal Overlord (Can lift and hurl airships from Eggman's fleet) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Large Planet level | Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (Even incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do no real damage to it. After completion, even normal attacks from Super characters by themselves couldn't damage it; only the Team Blast of Team Super Sonic could damage it. Team Super Sonic even commented on its astounding resilience) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Tens of meters. Interstellar with his abilities as Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Whatever data it's programmed within base. Gained full sentience and independence as Neo Metal Sonic, after which it overthrew and kidnapped Eggman and set off the entire plot of Sonic Heroes by manipulating 12 characters into chasing and fighting a false Eggman while copying their abilities and data to gain the power to conquer the world and defeat Sonic once and for all. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: In base form, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's most formidable enemies in his universe. Metal Madness was able to easily take on all the base forms, while Metal Overlord had to be defeated by the Super Forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Key: Classic Metal Sonic | Adventure and Modern Metal Sonic | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness and Metal Overlord File:Heroes_Metal_Sonic.png|Adventure Metal Sonic. File:Heroes_Metal_Madness.png|Metal Madness. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4